Fanfic: Brown Flies Again
..."So, has you can see, Judge, my client is quite-" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Brownfeather's tele-acorn was buzzing in her feather-pocket. "I don't think you're completely focused, Lawyer Brownfeather!" the Judge spat. Brownfeather pulled out her tele-acorn. "Brown, it's your mom!" Brownfeather's mother said out of the phone. "Mom! I'm in the middle of a case!" Brownfeather remarked. "But it's urgent! Something's happened...Beige! She's back!". "Beige? But that impossible, she-" "LAWYER BROWNFEATHER!" The Judge exclaimed. "Are we hear to do a case, or listen to your mother?!". "Brown, come home, Econia needs your help!" Brownfeather's mother begged. "No! No, I left the forest for good! Good bye!" Brownfeather hung up, and shoved the acorn back in her pocket. "Okay, then...sorry, Judge...proceed?". "QUITE!" the Judge roared. BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! Brownfeather's tele-acorn buzzed again. "What is it now?" Brownfeather asked into the phone. "It's me again!" said Brownfeather's mother. "Please come and stop Beige! She's returned, and trying to crown herself Protecter of the Forest!". "What? But I'm the Protector!" Brownfeather said. "Yes, but now that you've gone, you can really, umm...protect us...". "What are you saying?". "LAWYER BROWNFEATHER, PUT AWAY THAT THING RIGHT NOW!" the Judge screamed. "Brown, come and help us!" Brownfeather's mom pleaded. Brown groaned. "Fine!". She hung up, and stormed out of the courthouse. "Lawyer, come back here! Brownfeather! BBBBRRRROOOOWWWWNNNNFEEEAAAATTTHHHHEEEERRRR!!!". Back in Econia, Brownfeather met her mother under their tree house; She still couldn't fly. "This better be good; I'm probably fired for this!". Brownfeather's mom looked shocked. "Good? No, no, no! It's quite bad!". "Mom, I didn't mean...oh, whatever!". Brownfeather's mother explained, "We don't know how it happened, but Beige just appeared over night, and attacked the Elder Owls! She's holding them hostage, and will keep killing them unless we make her the Protector of the Forest!". "But...Beige was dead. I killed her!" Brownfeather said. "That's what we thought, too," said Brownfeather's mother. "But...well...she's back!". Suddenly, the giant bell made from acorns rung. "She's killed another! Two Elders dead!" screamed the forest crier. "What do we do?" Brownfeather asked her mom. "We don't know! She's got guards guarding the City Hall Tree!". "By the way...where's Dad?" Brownfeather asked. Her mother's face might have paled if anyone could she her skin under her feathers. "He's...he's..." Her face twisted up, "GONE! He disappeared a few nights before Beige appeared!" Brownfeather suddenly knew something fishy was going on. Brownfeather's mother flew her up to the tree, and a branch out of the guards' sight. "Don't die!" Brownfeather's mom said, as she flew off. The City Hall Tree had a treehouse-like building sitting on a few limbs. Brownfeather put her ear hole to the back of the building, and heard: "Tell me now!" someone was saying, probably Beige. Something sounded different about her. "I don't know!" a frail voice replied, probably an Elder Owl. "WHERE!" Beige demanded again. "IS! BROWN!?". Brownfeather jumped. Beige was looking for her! "Brown!" Beige continued. "The current Protector of the Forest? Where is she?!". "I already told you!" the Elder Owl cried, "We don't know! She deserted us a few days after she became Protector!" There was a silence. You could here the ruffling of an owl's feathers 100 miles away, it was so quiet. Suddenly someone grabbed Brownfeather from behind, throwing a sack over her head. "Hey! Let me go!" she cried. A few minutes later, the sack was taken off Brownfeather's head. She was locked up in chains. The ceiling looked odd, like a bunch of brown snakes...Roots! She was under the City Hall Tree! "Comfortable?" an owl's voice asked. Beige's face peeked over Brownfeather's sight. Brownfeather almost screamed. Beige was grotesquely distorted. One eye was missing, and several batches of feathers were absent. Her beak was chipped and one of her wings was at an unnaturally awkward angle. "Miss me?" Brownfeather's sister asked. "NO!" Brownfeather remarked bravely. "NEVER!". Beige chuckled. Suddenly, Beige used her beak to rip out one of Brownfeather's feathers. "OOOWWWW!" shrieked Brownfeather. "That's for betraying me!" Beige cried. Brownfeather wanted to say, "You did it first", but didn't. Beige ripped out more feathers. "That's for being a horrible sister!". Brownfeather almost cried. "And THAT!" Beige ripped out more. "IS FOR STEALING MY SPOT AS PROTECTOR OF THE FOREST!". "It was never your spot!", Brownfeather exclaimed, "You were supposed to grow up to be a trash-picker, remember?". But Beige didn't listen. "After I dispose of you and the Elder Owls, I will be next in line for Protector!" Beige said. She walked over to a lever and pulled it. "That begun the timer until this place fills with boiling hot water! You'll drown and melt at the same time!" she laughed maniacally. Beige ripped out more feathers, this time her tail feathers. "OW!". "See ya!" Beige said, flapping away up the wooden stairs and out into the forest. The second she was gone, Brownfeather heard a trickle of water. Pipes had opened from the walls, filling the place with steaming hot liquid by the second. She yanked on the chains, but they were bound to the stone table tightly. Brownfeather heard another bell ring. Three dead! Another bell rang. Four. Another. Five! They must all be dead by now! The water sloshed over the top of the stone table, sizzling on Brownfeather's back. "Ow, ow, ow!" she whined. "Hello?" a voice asked. "What's going on?". Perched up on a root was a very old owl. "Who are you?" Brownfeather asked him. "I'm an Elder Owl!" the old owl replied. "I hid here before that cruel beige owl attacked us!". "Could you come down here and-" Brownfeather couldn't finished her sentence, because the water rose above her beak. The searing heat was extremely painful, and Brownfeather was already running out of air. Suddenly, the water started to drain. It flowed back into the pipes, and soon all that was left was a few puddles. The old owl was standing, with his talon of the lever. "Thanks!" Brownfeather told him. "Now, how to get out of these chains...". "No problem!" the old owl said. He flew over to the stone table, and jabbed his beak straight at the metal links. They snapped like a twig. "Wow! Thanks!". "You don't just get to be an Elder Owl for nothing! You know, in school they called me 'Strong Beak McGee'!". "Your name is McGee?" Brownfeather asked. "Of course not! My name's Dmitri!". "Huh? But why did they...whatever, come on, let's get out of here!" The doors to the City Hall Treehouse were locked. There were no voices from inside. "She's not in there," Brownfeather said. "Where is she?". "Up there?" Dmitri suggested, pointing upwards. At the top of the tree, Beige was perched on the highest limbs. A booming voice was heard: "Beige, daughter of Mahogany and Auburn..." it was saying. The mysterious voice that had made Brown Brownfeather! "We have to stop her! She's becoming Protector!". Brown hopped to a higher branch. Dmitri flew a tad higher, but didn't go further than that. "Can't you fly?" he asked. "No!" Brownfeather told him, ashamed. "Hurry, hop on my back!". Brownfeather jumped on Dmitri's back, and he flew them both to the top of the tree. "We're almost there!" Brownfeather exclaimed. Suddenly, Dmitri was shot out from under her. Brownfeather shrieked as she fell, using her wings to grab onto a branch. She watch Dmitri fall to the ground below with a sickening thud. A few branches over, stood Brownfeather's father. "Dad!" Brownfeather exclaimed. "Thank goodness! Help me up!". But Brownfeather suddenly saw the bow in her dad's wing. "You shot Dmitri?!" Brownfeather asked. Her dad nodded. "It was the only way to stop you". "To stop me? Why would you want to...What's going on?". "I've always liked Beige more than you!" her dad told her. "And it's time she becomes the rightful Protector of the Forest! You've been a pain in our side for far too long!". Brownfeather's father hopped over to the branch Brownfeather was hanging on, and stomped on one of her wings. "OW!" Brownfeather screamed. Higher up in the tree, the booming voice was still talking. "...You have climbed the ranks to to highest spot...". Brownfeather dug her beak into her father's talons, but he didn't seem to notice. "IT!" he jabbed Brownfeather's other wing. "ENDS!" he jabbed her again. "HERE!" with a final jab, Brownfeather plummeted off the branch, falling to her doom. She was caught in mid-fall by Auburn, Brownfeather's mother. "Mom!" Brownfeather said happily. "Quick, to the top of the tree! Before Beige becomes Protector!". Brownfeather's mother soared to the highest branch, where Beige was still perched. "...I now grant you with the highest honor of any owl!" the voice boomed. "NNNNOOOOO!" Brownfeather hurled herself at Beige, pushing her down. "Hey!" Beige screamed. "Get off me!". "NEVER! I won't let you take me spot!". Beige grinned. "Too late!". "...BeigeFEATHER, Protector of the Forest!" the voice said, finishing the ceremony. Beige cackled. "Yes! The forest is all mine!". Brownfeather's mother, tossed an acorn at Beige. "Hey! Mom?". Auburn was holding a wired basket, the same kind that the family used for picking up litter. "Die, Beige!" Auburn cried, pelting Beige with more acorns. "Ow! Stop!" Beige complained. Suddenly, an arrow came out of no where and impaled Auburn in the chest. She became paralyzed, and fell out of the tree, landing on the ground just as Dmitri did. Mahogany, Brownfeather's dad was standing on a branch behind Beige and Brownfeather, his bow in his wing. "Dad, how could you?" Brownfeather said. "Beige, destroy her NOW!" Mahogany cried. Beige grabbed Brownfeather from behind, but Brownfeather swiped a talon at her. Brownfeather ripped part of Beige's flesh straight off. Brownfeather screamed. Below the feathers and skin was a metallic skull with gears and axles and such. Beige's face was molded out of metal, with a petrified expression. "What ARE you?!" Brownfeather asked, jumping back a bit. "I..I.." Beige said. She lifted a wing, and felt the metal. "AH! I'm-I'm...a monster!". "Wrong!" Mahogany said. Brownfeather and Beige said. "You are my creation! I used the parts from the exploded power-box to reanimate Beige's corpse. She's invincible!". The Beige-robot looked horrified. "You lied to me! You said you found me and nursed my back to health!". Mahogany smiled. "I lied". The Beige-robot roared, and flew over to Brownfeather's dad. She attacked him with her talons, which also seemed to be metal. "No! Stop! I gave you a chance to become Protector!" Mahogany cried. "Why didn't you just tell me?!" Beige-robot demanded, swiping at Mahogany's face. "I-I don't know! I just didn't! But I did now!". The Beige-robot looked furious. She had her talons wrapped around Mahogany's neck. "TOO LATE!". Brownfeather looked at her two family members killing each other. "No, stop it!" she pleaded. "Stop, both of you!". Suddenly, the giant bell made out of acorns rang. It was much louder higher in the tree. Brownfeather grabbed onto the branch tightly. The whole tree shook. Mahogany tried to get a grip, but the Beige-robot made it impossible for him to do so. With one final ring, Mahogany toppled out of the tree. He landed on the ground flat on his head. Brownfeather covered her eyes as she heard the deafening snap of his neck. The Beige-robot had stopped moving, and the bell had stopped ringing. Brownfeather looked up. Dmitri was at the bell, his talon on the string. "Thanks, Damit-" someone punched Brownfeather in the stomach, blowing the wind out of her. "I'm STILL the Protector!" Beige-robot exclaimed. "I don't care if he lied to me! This is MY forest now! And now that I have you right here, I can finally KILL YOU!". Beige grabbed Brownfeather's wing, and tossed her off the branch. Brownfeather heard Beige cackling as she fell. This is it, she thought, There's no one else to save me this time. Suddenly, a gust of wind billowed under Brownfeather's wings. Instinct kicking in, Brownfeather flapped. It was happening! She was- "FLYING!" Brownfeather cried happily. She soared back up to the branch. "Impossible!" Beige exclaimed. Brownfeather rammed straight into the robot-owl, sending Beige falling straight out of the tree. She crashed in an explosion of gears and springs. "Yaaaay!" a crowd of owls applauded, who were apparently behind Brownfeather the whole time. "You saved Econia!" Dmitri said, flying down to meet Brownfeather. Brownfeather's mother hobbled out of the crowd. She was using crutches and had a cast on her leg. "Dad's dead," Brownfeather told her. Auburn smiled. "Good! I was going to get a divorce anyway!". "BROWNFEATHER!" the mysterious voice boomed. "For once again proving yourself worthy, I pronounce you Brownfeather, RANK TWO! Citizens, behold the newest Queen of Econia!". The crowd cheered, and Brownfeather beamed. Once again, she managed to save the forest and kill her sister...this time, her father, too! All was right in Econia...for now. Category:The Brownfeather Chronicles